


Pray in the Abyss

by iforg0t



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Femme Fatale Kaneki, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforg0t/pseuds/iforg0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do for love - what monsters we become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray in the Abyss

In a brightly lit kitchen, an average height young man hummed softly as he grinded coffee bean. It was mostly tedious work but Kaneki found it relaxing. The soft, repetitive motions presented a reprieve – all he had to do was moved the handle round and round and the mill would do the rest of the work. The almost mindless work allowed to empty his mind for a little while. After a few more grind, Kaneki efficiently uncapped the lid and carefully scooped out the now finely grind coffee bean into a cup. He brought out a Chemex and a paper filter. Meticulously, Kaneki began the process of pour-over coffee. Grinding coffee beans was fun but this, this was his favorite thing to do. The satisfaction of brewing a great cup of coffee, nothing could compared.

When all but the last few drops of the extracted coffee dripped down to the Chemex, Kaneki quickly removed the now dirtied filter and dropped it into the composting bin. He poured out a fresh cup of coffee – a special blend of Colombian and Central American. The aroma of toasted nuts and cocoa  wafted through the air. Kaneki breathed it in and allowed himself a moment to soak in this peace.

The black haired young man softly exhaled and went back to work. He placed the cup of coffee on its respective saucer and he made sure to include the “Anteiku Special” sugar cubes on the side. Carrying his serving tray, he quickly walked over to the waiting customer and placed down their order. Ootoki Maya was an older woman with an almost bland attractiveness. Her smiles were sparse and when Kaneki did see it, it was timid. Kaneki knew that she was lonely. So, he always made it a point to talk to her often. So when Kaneki complimented on her new haircut and the woman smiled happily, Kaneki felt accomplished. She thanked him in a hushed voice. Like she couldn’t believe he noticed.

Kaneki smiled softly in return and the woman flushed.

The bell on the entrance chimed and on instinct, Kaneki turned to the new customer and without really looking with the customer, greeted, “Welcome to Anteiku!”

When he was greeted back just as enthusiastically, Kaneki turned his full attention on the customer. All at once, the scent of the past slammed against his senses. Kaneki stared, wide-eyed at a phantom. A now grown up phantom.

“Kaneki-kun, are you alright?” Maya asked, concerned.

Kaneki shook away his stupor and returned his attention to Maya.

“No, I’m fine, Ootoki-san,” Kaneki reassured her, smile now back in place, “If you excused me, I should go take that young man’s order.”

Maya nodded her head hesitantly and Kaneki’s smile turned more genuine. He thanked her and walked over to the dirty blonde now occupying the last table in the café.

He still hadn’t changed after all these years.

_**_

“Man, that was boring,” Hide yawned. He regretted taking that history class. Sure, it fulfilled the elective requirement but seriously, he couldn’t handle another two hours lecture about the origin of naturalism and the pioneers that painted such “introspective art into life,” as pronounced excitedly by his professor.

Pulling his headphones away from his ears, he entered the new café he began frequenting recently. He discovered this hidden jewel when he wandered around the 20th ward one day after class. Anteiku was a small and unassuming café – he liked it. It reminded him of his childhood friend.

Hide wondered where that timid, introverted friend of his was now. Hide’s mind never failed to stray to thoughts of his childhood friend.

“Welcome to Anteiku,” The staff greeted and Hide cheerfully greeted back.

He took a seat by the window and almost instantly, a waiter came. Hide looked up, a grin ready, only to freeze. He barely realized that his jaw was hanging unsightly.

Because HOLY SHIT. There was a God out there and that God was here now. In front of him. Ready to take his order. Apparently, he died and gone to heaven without even knowing it.

“Hello,” His waiter smiled and tilted his head, a gesture Hide found inappropriately attractive, “May I take your order?”

“Name my is Hide,” Hide spitted out and turned bright red.

Holy Shitting Guacamole, what the hell was that?

He coughed and tried again, “My name is Hide.”

The black haired waiter’s eye, the one not hidden behind the white medical eyepatch, sparkled in amusement.

“Well Hide-kun, what would you like to order?”

Hide reddened again and his cheeks burned. Without thinking, he opened his big, fat mouth and squeaked out, “You.”

The waiter made a soft sound at the back of his throat. And his face blanked for a split second.

Shit. Shit. This was a shitfest.

He immediately turned away from the unfairly attractive waiter and laid his head on the table none too gently, all the while groaning. Way to go. Why was he such an idiot? He usually wasn’t this stupid. Not only that, if he got any redder, Hide feared he might combust. Which would be a horrible shame since he just met such a cute boy. Not that he had a chance anyway. Since he just royally fucked up. Fuckity fuck fuck.

“I’m afraid you might not be able to afford me,” The waiter sounded genuinely dismayed.

Hide whipped his head up to look at the black haired young man in front of him. The attractive waiter had return to smiling brilliantly causing Hide’s brain melted a little bit more. More importantly, Hide could detect a subtle air of mischief around the young man now.

“But, if course, I might reconsider for a phone number,” The waiter offered. The lighting in the café was so excellent; he never realized how great it was. It did amazing things for the waiter’s beautiful hair and his equally as beautiful gray eye.

Hide blinked. Holy shit, was this happening?

“It is,” The young man hummed.

Hide faltered slightly. Did he say that out loud? Whatever. This was happening. This was so happening.

Hide grinned lopsidedly and the waiter’s eye widened slightly, surprised. Then he looked to the side and the fingers wrapped around the serving tray tightened. The air around him turned shy. Okay, maybe he wasn’t the only one attracted. Hide’s grin grew, transforming into something a lot more predatory, and the waiter’s bright white skin flushed a little. Hide searched the dark haired waiter’s clothed chest for a nametag.

_Ken_ , it read.

Hide readied a flirty comeback only for Touka, his usual server to lightly tapped Ken on the back of the head with her serving tray.

“You’re needed in the kitchen,” Touka glared at Ken.

The waiter offered a sheepish smile before turning to smile at Hide.

“Maybe next time, Hide-kun,” Ken waved and walked away.

Wait, no. Don’t go. Hide internally let out a scream. DAMMNIT ALL. Just when his brain started to function properly again. He resentfully scowled at Touka. Sure, she was cute. But not nearly as cute as Ken. And she made Ken go away. Touka gave him a cool look before asking him his order.

Pouting, Hide despondently glanced at the menu before randomly picking a drink. Touka quickly took the menu back and offered him a polite but cold, “Yes, sir. I’ll be right back with your order.”

Hide looked around for Ken but to his great disappointment, the attractive young man was nowhere in sight. He wilted and Hide allowed himself to dishearteningly wallow in his cloud of self-pity for a little bit. Soon enough, plans were forming and then thrown away, only for the process to repeat. When the purple haired waitress returned, Hide already knew what to do. Hide beamed at her as she put down his steaming cup of coffee. Touka regarded him warily.

“Ne, Touka-chan, I was wondering,” His eyes forming half-moons as his grin grew, “How come I’ve never seen Ken around here?”

Touka narrowed her eyes and for a moment, Hide thought she would refused to answer. So Hide quickly changed tactics. He pouted and stared into Touka’s eyes earnestly. That usually worked. As expected, the high schooler visibly cringed.

“Stop it!” Touka forced her eyes away from him, “I don’t want to see those pathetic eyes.”

“So you’ll tell me.”

The purple haired girl glared at him slightly before reluctantly answering, “He usually doesn’t work on Wednesdays or Fridays. Today, he’s filling in for someone.”

Hide quickly stowed that tidbit of information away into his memory. Well, he knew what his schedule looked like from now on.

“Thanks, Touka-chan,” Hide laughed.

Touka grimaced and quickly made her escape before Hide could weasel out more information from her.

Smart girl.

Hide resigned himself to drinking his coffee alone. He absentmindedly took a sip of the coffee and regretted it as soon as the liquid hit his tongue. Hide blanched – too bitter, much too bitter. The dirty blond haired boy quickly dropped several spoonful of sugar into the coffee. He silently thanked Touka for remembering his preferences. A thought entered his mind and Hide’s smile returned at full blast. He quickly rummaged through his backpack for a piece of scratch paper and a pen. When Touka returned with his bill, he thrust both the money and the note to Touka.

“Keep the change,” Hide grinned as he exited the café, “But in exchange, give that to him, ok?”

Hide left the café, feeling light on his feet. He walked a couple of paces before jumping and screaming in joy. Several heads turned to look at him. He didn’t care that the other people on the street thought he was crazy. He probably was. Meeting Ken did melt quite a few of his brain cells.

_**_

Touka banged her hand against the locker harshly.

“What was that, Kaneki?”

Kaneki finished unbuttoning his shirt before answering her, “It was nothing, Touka-chan.”

“Nothing,” The purple haired girl repeated, eyebrow raised. “Flirting wasn’t nothing.”

Kaneki signed softly and conceded, “He seemed nice.”

“NICE?” Touka yelled, “He’s a human! Are you out of your mind?”

Kaneki slid off the customary waiter’s dress shirt, revealing a lean, muscular body. He neatly folded the shirt before depositing it in a bag to be washed later.

“Touka-chan, I know what I’m doing. Hide is,” Kaneki stopped, his eyes turned melancholic. His expression transformed into something so fragile she thought if she pushed any further, Kaneki would break. Touka flinched; she hated that look. The look of loss that was so familiar to her now.

Kaneki closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the flicker of sadness disappeared. The eyepatch wearing young man smiled reassuringly before continuing, “That boy is an old friend.”

Touka startled. Kaneki continued smiling, the gesture a sad parody to the real thing. Seeing that pathetic excuse of a smile, Touka grew angry.

"Are you trying to get all of us exposed?" Touka accused. The moment the words exited her mouth, she knew she was wrong.

Kaneki looked stunned. She could see countless of emotions flickered through before Kaneki's face closed off and he faced away from her. He shrugged on his shirt and began buttoning it up.

"You know I love Anteiku more than anything."

Touka clenched her first and stared down at her shoes; the apology stuck in her throat. She knew that; everyone knew that. Dammit. Dealing with Kaneki was always so difficult, why did she even bother? Making up her mind, Touka marched over to Kaneki and punched him in the stomach. Hard.

“Ow,” Kaneki expelled breathlessly. His passive face scrunched into slightly hurt expression. That soon morphed into a confused look when Touka threw a piece of paper at him.

“Do whatever you want,” Touka huffed, “See if I care.”

Touka stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind her. Kaneki winced at the loud noise. Suddenly alone, Kaneki’s eye strayed to the neatly folded piece of paper now on the ground. Kaneki bend down to retrieve the note. He opened it and his eyes widened.

(9XX)XXX-XXX

Call me ヾ(◍’౪`◍)ﾉﾞ♡

Kaneki chuckled lightly. To be honest, Kaneki found it outrageously weird and slightly uncomfortable to flirt with someone who was once his best friend. Not to mention, when said friend, started to flirt aggressively back. That smile, really, Kaneki thought he was supposed to be the predator here.

“To think we would meet again, after all these time,” Kaneki muttered. He pressed his palm against his left eye. The thin cloth separating skin from skin reminded Kaneki of what he was.

“It’s been eight years, Hide.”

“Kaneki-kun,” Yoshimura’s voice called out.

Kaneki’s head whipped up. Standing at the door Touka just ran out of, the older ghoul smiled kindly and Kaneki tried to return the smile. Chuckling lightly, Yoshimura came forward and ruffled Kaneki’s hair. The dark haired ghoul leaned into the touch and relished the luxury of paternal love.

“Is there something you needed, Yoshimura-san,” Kaneki asked.

“I’m sorry to have to ask this of you,” Yoshimura sounded apologetic.

Kaneki shook his head and smiled up at the taller man. Yoshimura was like a father to him. The gray haired ghoul returned his smile.

“Is The Binge Eater stirring up trouble again?”

Yoshimura turned solemn and nodded.

_**_

The body twitched every time the slender woman dug into it. Pulling out flesh, she dangled the flab of muscle and fat over her head and let the blood drip into her mouth. The violet haired woman savored the metallic tang on her tongue before she eagerly devoured the piece of meat. Chewy and slightly tangy, the taste exhilarated her.

Dazedly, she became aware of a presence gaining ground on her. It was arriving at a steady but incredibly fast pace. When the distinctly male presence got within ten feet of her, four, bright red scaled tentacles shot from her lower back. Each one was easily struck down.

The full moon shed light on the crouching woman and the standing figure in the alley. Donning a form-fitting, black battlesuit, Kaneki regarded Rize through narrow eyes. He observed the carnage surrounding the beautiful woman in front of him and his anger rose.

“You’ve been hunting too much.” His voice was tight.

Amused, Rize asked, “Have I?”

“You’ve been here six months,” Kaneki scowled behind his mask, “And in these six months, the 20th ward has seen more blood than it ever did in all the years I’ve been here.”

Rize smiled at Kaneki, she liked him. Getting up, she turned to face Kaneki. Scaled tentacles released from her back and she delivered strikes after strikes at Kaneki, each one aiming at a fatal position. Without looking away from Rize, Kaneki’s own rinkaku countered the attacks as if he was swiping at flies.

A sharply, fine-tuned tentacles pierced through the ground and Rize noticed it too late. It impaled Rize right through her abdomen. Blood spewed from the wound, mixing in with the blood of her meal. What a cunning fighter her Kaneki was. Laughing, she swiped at the tentacle impaling her, the severe blow breaking the brittle tentacle.

“You’re so kind, Kaneki-kun.”

Already, the tissues was reforming and mending together. If he were serious, Rize would have been in trouble. Kaneki was an enigma to Rize. With his extraordinarily strength, he served as an enforcer for Yoshimura, straightening out any ghouls that didn’t abide by Anteiku’s rules. Yet, at the same time, he was gentle and almost maternal in a way. He treated all the ghouls, naughty or not, with genuine compassion and always offered a helping hand. Even those who violated the peace of the 20th ward, while few and far in between, all he did was gave them the beating of their live and then dragged them, broken bones and all, back to Anteiku for some meat and rehabilitation. It amused Rize that Kaneki thought she was once of those wayward ghouls that needed straightening out.

Still, Kaneki fascinated her. Just appearance wise, Kaneki was her type. Young, with exquisite features, doe eyed and pale skin, and he smelled absolutely fantastic.

“What can I help you with, Kaneki-kun?”

“I want you to leave.”

Oh, this was unexpected. Rize smiled. Kaneki wasn’t as naïve as she believed. In fact, he was a lot smarter than the ones in the 11th ward.

“This is my only warning,” Kaneki cautioned and then his tone grew softer, “Rize-san.”

Rize blinked in surprise. Really, Kaneki was such a gentleman.

A tentacle slammed on the wall, right next to her throat. From the corner of her eyes, she could make out a sleek, almost sword-like tentacle. It barely grazed her but the slit of blood appearing on her neck was enough of a warning. Kaneki allowed the RC cells from the rinkaku to disperse and the sharp tentacle dissolved.

“Leave, Rize-san,” Kaneki’s voice was but a whisper and yet it was laced with such steel.

Kaneki took one last look around and when his eyes found Rize again, his kakugan was ablaze and Rize allowed a shiver to run up her spine. The message was clear – do not let their death go to waste. The dark haired boy jumped onto the rooftop and Rize could make out a dark blur moving from building to building, away from her.

Rize laughed, surrounded by mutilated corpses. Kaneki Ken really was a paradox.

_**_

Lying in bed, freshly showered, Kaneki flipped through Takatsuki Sen’s new novel, _The Black Goat’s Egg_. Combining brutal descriptions with a delicate portrayal of a human’s psyche, Kaneki couldn't help but note the similarities to a ghoul’s life. The life of a ghoul was violent and gory. They hunted and were hunted in return. So most, if not all, ghouls learned to be killers at an early age. The human world might have evolved past hunting but for ghouls, hunting was life.

In a modern world, outnumbered by the very prey they hunt, ghouls have to adapt. And so, many ghouls compartmentalized – a natural defense mechanism. They took to acting human. While hungering for human flesh, ghouls act like humans. When hunting humans, ghouls reverted back to their primitive state - the hunter. 

The mind was a delicate thing.

Kaneki wondered if he unconsciously did it too. No, he wouldn't be able to. He can't act human - he was part human. One foot in each world, Kaneki didn’t fit nicely into neither world. He couldn't compartmentalized. It had been that way ever since he could remember.

He reached over for his coffee and dropped in one “Anteiku Special” sugar cube. Stirring with one hand, he continued reading.

Such was a life of a one-eyed ghoul.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my desire for femme fatale Kaneki so this fic is going to be so self-indulgent and horribly AU. Umm, I have never been good with writing humor and I tried to inject some into Hide's part.


End file.
